


Am Boden

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel wandte sich zur Tür und brauchte zwei Anläufe, um den richtigen Schlüssel und das Schlüsselloch zu finden. Es war auf jeden Fall doch eine gute Idee gewesen, sich eben von seinem Vater nach Hause fahren zu lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Boden

**Author's Note:**

> So was fällt mir ein, wenn ich in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufwache und nicht mehr einschlafen kann. Was Kleines für zwischendurch sozusagen ;-)

„Soll ich dich noch eben reinbringen, Frankie?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen, bevor er seinen Vater von der Seite her ansah.

„Mensch Vaddern. Ist doch nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Mir geht’s gut.“

„Du bist aber schon ein bisschen blass um die Nase.“

„Lass gut sein, ja?“ Er öffnete die Tür des Taxis. „Tschüs Papa.“, sagte er im Aussteigen und kramte auf dem Weg zum Haus seinen Schlüssel hervor. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. Sein Vater war immer noch da, hatte das Fenster heruntergekurbelt und den Kopf herausgesteckt. Thiel winkte ihm auffordernd zu und erst dann hob auch sein Vater zum Abschied die Hand und fuhr davon.

Thiel wandte sich zur Tür und brauchte zwei Anläufe, um den richtigen Schlüssel und das Schlüsselloch zu finden. Es war auf jeden Fall doch eine gute Idee gewesen, sich eben von seinem Vater nach Hause fahren zu lassen.

Thiel betrat das Haus und irgendwie kam ihm die Treppe, die in seine Etage führte, viel länger vor als sonst. Waren das schon immer so viele Stufen gewesen? Und waren seine Beine immer so schwer? Sein Blickfeld war auch irgendwie ganz merkwürdig begrenzt und es rauschte in seinen Ohren. Thiel hielt sich am Geländer fest und entschied, dass es vielleicht nicht verkehrt war, sich für einen kurzen Moment zu setzen. Wobei er dann doch eher auf die Stufe plumpste, als sich kontrolliert darauf niederzulassen. Er wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, um den grauen Nebel zu verscheuchen. Wie kam der denn ins Treppenhaus? Plötzlich schlug im Haus irgendwo über ihm eine Tür zu und Thiel zuckte zusammen.

„Aber Herr Thiel. Wieso haben Sie sich denn hier im Flur häuslich eingerichtet? Haben Sie Ihren Schlüssel vergessen? Dann hätten Sie doch auch einfach bei mir klingeln können. Ich habe schließlich alle Ihre Schlüssel.“

Irgendwie kam ihm diese Stimme bekannt vor. Wenn er sie nur besser hören könnte, und sie nicht von so weit weg käme.

„Thiel?“ Wieso klang die Stimme denn so dumpf und besorgt? Es war doch alles in Ordnung. Er hatte sich schließlich nur ganz kurz ausruhen wollen. Und jetzt würde er in seine Wohnung gehen. Jawohl. Ruckartig stand er auf und drehte sich um. Zwei Stufen über ihm stand Boerne. Ah ja, seine Stimme war das eben gewesen. Aber wieso drehte Boerne sich denn im Kreis? Eigentlich drehte sich sogar das ganze Treppenhaus. Oder war er es, der sich drehte? Thiel wusste es nicht und es war auch egal, denn auf einmal hörte das Drehen auf und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren auch und der Nebel vor seinen Augen verschwand. Stattdessen wurde alles ganz ruhig und schwarz und friedlich.

 

Thiel wachte auf und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wo er war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah über sich eine weiße Decke. Dann hatte er sich wohl hingelegt, nachdem er zu Hause angekommen war, und musste eingeschlafen sein. Komisch nur, dass sein Bett so hart war. Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber eine Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und drückte ihn wieder hinunter.

„Da sind Sie ja wieder, Thiel. Können Sie mich hören? Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Boerne? Was machte der denn hier? Erneut versuchte Thiel aufzustehen und erneut hinderte Boerne ihn daran. Erst dann nahm Thiel seine Umgebung so richtig war. Er war gar nicht bei sich in der Wohnung und er lag auch nicht in seinem Bett. Stattdessen konnte er Boernes Wohnzimmer ausmachen, als er den Kopf ein wenig drehte, und offensichtlich lag er auf dem Boden, ein Kissen unter seinem Kopf und die Beine auf der Armlehne von Boernes Sofa. Nein, das war nicht wirklich passiert!

„Boerne, was…“, begann er und Boernes Kopf schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Um seinen Hals hing ein Stethoskop. Thiel seufzte innerlich. Noch schlimmer hätte es nun wirklich nicht kommen können.

„Ich habe Sie im Flur gefunden und da hat sich Ihr Kreislauf spontan dazu entschlossen, sich für eine Weile zu verabschieden, und Sie haben sich mir in die Arme geworfen. War gar nicht so einfach, Sie hierher zu schleppen, bei Ihrem Gewicht.“

Vielleicht ging noch schlimmer dann ja doch. Jetzt konnte Thiel sein Seufzen auch nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte in Boernes Mundwinkel, das aber gleich wieder verschwand und einer besorgten Miene Platz machte.

„Aber mal im Ernst, Thiel. Was fehlt Ihnen denn? Und bei welchem Quacksalber von Arzt waren Sie, der Sie in diesem Zustand einfach hat nach Hause gehen lassen?“

„Mir fehlt gar nichts. Und beim Arzt war ich auch nicht. Lassen Sie mich jetzt bitte mal aufstehen?“ Er hatte wirklich genug davon, hier auf dem Boden zu liegen und dem anderen schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es sich mehr als merkwürdig anfühlte, dass Boerne neben ihm kniete und ihn konsequent am Aufstehen hinderte, ging es ihm schließlich gut und unbequem wurde diese Position auch langsam.

„Nein, ich lasse Sie nicht aufstehen. Sie bleiben hier liegen, bis sich Ihr Blutdruck wieder in annehmbare Höhen geschraubt hat.“ Und gleichzeitig machte Boerne sich an seinem Oberarm zu schaffen und zog die Manschette eines Blutdruckmessgerätes fest darum. Thiel ließ diese Prozedur schweigend über sich ergehen, bedachte Boerne aber mit einem Blick, der hoffentlich mehr als deutlich machte, was er von dieser Aktion hielt. Nämlich nichts. Blöderweise war Boerne allerdings sehr geübt darin, solche Blicke von ihm einfach zu ignorieren.

„Hm.“, meinte er, als die Manschette löste. „Schon besser. Gedulden Sie sich noch ein paar Minuten und dann können wir gleich mal versuchen, Sie auf die Couch zu verfrachten.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Boerne, mir geht’s gut. Ich bin sehr wohl dazu in der Lage, aufzustehen und in meine Wohnung zu gehen.“

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.“, erwiderte Boerne und da war sie wieder, die Hand auf seiner Brust, die ihn hinunterdrückte, und die diesmal einfach liegen blieb. „Man hat Ihnen schließlich Blut abgenommen.“ Eine kurze Geste hin zu dem Pflaster in seiner Armbeuge. „Oder haben Sie gar Medikamente bekommen? Thiel, was fehlt Ihnen denn nun? Ich muss sofort Ihren behandelnden Arzt kontaktieren. Wer weiß, was der sonst mit Ihnen anstellt. Und wieso sind Sie nicht gleich zu mir gekommen, wenn Sie krank sind?“

Boernes Stimme war irgendwie hektisch geworden und Thiel spürte, wie Boernes Hand jetzt unruhig auf seiner Brust hin und her fuhr. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, mal etwas klar zu stellen.

„Sie müssen wirklich nicht so einen Aufstand machen. Ich bin nicht krank, sondern war nur beim Blutspenden.“

„Oh.“ Boerne sah ihn erstaunt und merkwürdig erleichtert an.

„Ja. Oh. Kann ich jetzt _endlich_ aufstehen?“

„Hm ja, meinetwegen. Aber langsam.“ Und Boerne half ihm hoch und führte ihn die paar Schritte zur Couch rüber, auf die er sich setzte. War vielleicht doch nicht so verkehrt, erst mal hier Zwischenstation zu machen, bevor er später in seine eigene Wohnung rüber gehen würde. Boerne reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser und dankbar trank Thiel ein paar Schlucke. Boerne setzte sich neben ihn und musterte ihn von der Seite.

„Und wieso um alles in der Welt gehen Sie zum Blutspenden, wenn Ihr Kreislauf das überhaupt nicht verträgt?“, fragte Boerne. „Das ist doch unverantwortlich. Da hätte ja sonst was passieren können, wenn ich nicht zufällig da gewesen wäre.“

„Mensch Boerne. Ich mach’ das schon seit Jahren. Das ist mir noch nie passiert.“ Und ein wenig kleinlaut musste Thiel zugeben, dass es vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Idee gewesen war, unmittelbar vor dem Blutspenden das Mittagessen zugunsten einer Verfolgungsjagd durch den botanischen Garten sausen zu lassen, bei der er eine halbe Ewigkeit hinter einem Verdächtigen her gehetzt war, nur damit Nadeshda ihn dann doch zuerst und vor allem ganz entspannt festnehmen konnte, weil sie nämlich mit dem Wagen vor dem Ausgang gewartet hatte. Boerne schüttelte fast schon ein bisschen verärgert den Kopf.

„Also wirklich, Thiel. Etwas mehr gesunden Menschenverstand hatte ich Ihnen schon zugetraut. Nichts im Magen und dann eine solche Anstrengung, da kann Ihr Körper ja nur rebellieren, wenn ihm anschließend auch noch ein halber Liter Blut abgezapft wird.“

„Ist ja nichts passiert. Sie waren ja da und haben den Retter in der Not gespielt.“ Eigentlich sollte das witzig klingen, aber Boerne lachte nicht.

„Ein Glück.“, maulte er nur.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie und Thiel leerte das Wasserglas, ehe er sich vorbeugte und es auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie sich eigentlich wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht oder hatten Sie nur Angst, dass ich Ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten in Frage stelle und lieber zu einem richtigen Arzt gehe?“, fragte er dann. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, Boerne wenigstens ein kleines Grinsen zu entlocken und seine Verärgerung abzustellen. War doch auch völlig überflüssig, sich jetzt noch länger aufzuregen. Aber irgendwie ging auch diese Bemerkung gründlich daneben. Boerne packte ihn jetzt nämlich am Oberarm und sah ihn wütend an.

„Die Frage ist jetzt aber nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“, schimpfte er. Thiel sah ihn nur völlig perplex an. Was war denn nur in den anderen gefahren?

„Natürlich habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, Sie Idiot!“ Und plötzlich fand Thiel sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder und die Hand, die vorhin auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, fuhr ihm jetzt über den Rücken. Thiel lehnte sich einfach gegen Boerne und lächelte. Das war also in den anderen gefahren.

 


End file.
